Hanging on For Hope
by SarahScott
Summary: For all Brucas fans. Lucas leaves Tree Hill and his new born daughter after Peyton dies giving birth. Now 10 years later he comes back, but A LOT has change,Brooke has 2 boys and a girl but no Lucas. Will that change now that his back? Naley. Family fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Hey Peeps!**

**I'm back with a new story for you and this time a Brucas one!**

**So I'm doing this because once I used to love them. (Hello! Season 3! Perfection!) And I thought I owed to myself to write an awesome Brucas story for old time's sake. =)**

**Summary – End of season 6, Peyton collapse after the wedding, gives birth and dies. Lucas leaves Tree Hill and everyone, including his daughter Sawyer. Now 10 years later he comes back. But if your life can change in a second imagine in 10 years.. a lot has change in Tree Hill, is Lucas going to be able to make up for all those years he was away?**

**Now IMPORTANT QUESTION: Do you guys want Julian in this or not!**

**Brucas, Naley, Karen and Andy and Quinn and Clay.**

**Hope you guys like it..**

**I'm really excited about this!**

**Love, Sarah**

**Hanging on ****For Hope – Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

_"Perhaps we all give the __best of our hearts uncritically to those who hardly think about us in return."__—__T.H. White_

It was early in the morning and Brooke had been up for awhile now, she had just finished her last drawings for the meeting later in the day. She looked at the time and figured she still had some time before the kids wake up and the chaos took over, so she grabbed another cup of coffee sat on the couch to relax.

She took a sip of the coffee and her eyes landed on the pictures that were on the table, she put the cup down and started to look at them. She smiled and thought, "God I can't believe she's 10 already" and she couldn't help but remember everything that had happened 10 years ago.

_Flashback 10 years ago__ -_

When she got the call from Nathan all she could think about was getting to the hospital as fast as she could, there was no time to cry or breakdown. When she got there she saw Lucas sitting on the floor with his hands on his head and she had to gather all her strength not to breakdown in that instant.

She needed to be strong, then she saw Nathan and Haley sitting on the chair next to him, Nathan was holding Haley as she cried in silence. She went up to them and said, "Nate.. Hales.." they looked up to her and Haley threw herself into Brooke's arms.

Brooke looked at Nathan while holding Haley and as they locked eyes they knew that both of them were hanging by a thread. Haley went back to Nathan's arms and Brooke said, "Is there any news?"

Nathan said, "Not since we called you, they took her in and said that when they could they would come out and tell what was happening.. that we should stay calm and that they will do the best they can.."

Brooke said, "But she was fine.. what the hell happened? This is not supposed to happen.." Nathan grabbed her hand to support and Haley said still crying, "All we could get from Lucas was that she was fine on minute and the next she was collapsing on the floor and there was blood.."

Brooke said, "Lucas.." She looked at him on the floor, he still hadn't move, Haley said, "He has been like this since we got here.. I don't know what to do" Nathan looked at Brooke and she went up to Lucas and said, "Luke.."

As soon as he heard her voice he got up, looked at her with tears in his eyes and said, "Brooke.." She hugged him and let him cry. He didn't let her go and said still hugging her, "I can't lose them Brooke.. I can't.. I don't know what to do. I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose her.." Brooke hugged him tight and said, "I know.. I know Luke.."

All she wanted was to tell him that everything was going to be ok, but this time she wasn't so sure. She was hurting too, she didn't know what was going to happened all she could do was pray and she kept telling herself, "She has to be okay, she has to"

Nathan and Haley looked at them and neither were surprised to see Lucas opening up to Brooke, they could deny all they want, everyone could say that Lucas and Peyton have a connection, that they're meant to be and.. maybe is true, but the bond that Lucas and Brooke have is just as special, if not more.

They both done pretty hurtful things to each other, they both have seen each other at their worse, they once were insanely in love with each other and despite everything, despite things that normally would ruin any type of relationship, they're still friends. They overcame all and now have a relationship that few understand.

Brooke finally got Lucas to sit down next to Nathan and Haley, she knelt in front of him and said, "Have you call her dad Luke?" Lucas said, "No.. I was waiting for some news first, but could you?"

Brooke said, "Okay, I'll call him and when I'm finish I'll talk to the nurses and see what they can do for us" Lucas agreed and Brooke picked up her phone and went to make the call outside. She was leaving and Lucas said, "Brooke.." She looked at him and he said, "Don't take too long okay.." Brooke half smiled and said, "I'll be right back, I promise"

She left, Haley grabbed Lucas hand and said, "Everything will be okay Luke" Lucas said, "you don't know that Hales" Haley said, "But I know that no matter what happens we'll be here and we'll get through it together"

She hugged him and Nathan stood up and said, "Do you guys want anything? I'm going to grab some coffee and call Skills to see if Jamie is okay" They shook their heads and Nathan said, "I'll be right back"

Nathan went outside and found Brooke sitting on the bench, he sat next to her and said, "Did you get a hold of Larry?" Brooke said, "No.. I left a message for him to call me back.." Nathan put his arms around her and she said, "She's going to be okay, right?" Nathan said, "I really don't know B"

Brooke said, "God! Why this is happening! I can lose her" Nathan hugged her and they stayed quiet for awhile and Brooke said, "I need to go back there, Lucas needs me" Nathan said, "I know.. but Brooke you can't be strong all the time.. when you need someone I'm here okay" She looked at him and said, "I know you are Nate.. and I love you for that. I'm here for you too, always"

They went back inside, Nathan sat next to Haley again and Brooke went to talk to the nurses to see if they had any news. After talking to the nurse she stood in front of her friends and said, "She said that was no news to tell yet, she's still in surgery but she said that as soon as she hear anything she will come and let us know"

They agree, Brooke sat next to Lucas, who put his head on her shoulders and said, "thank you Brooke" Brooke nodded and passed her fingers through his hair. They stayed in silence for a while and Brooke said, "What about Karen? Luke did you call your mom?" Nathan said, "I called her B. She's coming on the next flight"

Brooke said, "Good we need her here.." she looked at Lucas and said, "Luke did you ate anything?" He shook his head and she said, "Luke we don't know how long it will take.. you need to eat something.. let me go get something for you" She started to get up, but he grabbed her hands and said, "No.. please don't go" Brooke said, "I'll be right back.." They looked at each other and Nathan said, "I'll go.. want to come Hales?"

Haley took Nathan's hand and said, "Yeah..we'll be right back" Brooke and Lucas nodded and Brooke looked at Nathan and whispered, "Thanks" Brooke and Lucas stayed quiet and Lucas said, "I don't know what to do.. I feel so lost and useless.. but when you're here things get a little better"

Brooke half smiled and said, "I feel the same way.. we have been through a lot together Luke and I'm sure we'll make it through this one too.. together" Lucas said, "thanks for always been there for me Brooke.." He kissed her cheek and they stayed waiting for Nathan and Haley and the news that could change their lives.

Nathan and Haley got back and they all stayed together waiting for what it seemed to be forever until they saw the doctor coming. They all stood up and the doctor said, "Family of Peyton Scott?" they nodded and Lucas said, "Where's my wife? How is she?" the doctor said, "She's still in surgery, we had some complications but she's holding on"

Brooke said, "What about the baby?" the doctor smiled looked at Lucas and said, "That's what I came to say, congratulations you have a beautiful baby girl" Brooke and Haley smiled and cried at the same time, Nathan put a hand on Lucas shoulders and Lucas said, " She's okay?" the doctor said, "She's perfect, you can go see for yourself"

Nathan said, "thank you Doc" the doctor said, "When we know something about your wife we'll let you know" the doctor left and Lucas sat down and said, "I have a daughter" Haley sat next to him and said, "congratulations daddy" Nathan said, "Go see her man, we'll stay here"

Lucas said, "I can't.. I can't see her without Peyton.." Haley, Nathan and Brooke looked at each other, Brooke went to Lucas and said, "Yes you can, come on Luke let's go see your daughter" he looked at her and said, "Brooke.." She said, "No Luke.. come on" He grabbed her hand and she said looking at Nathan and Haley, "We'll be right back"

Nathan and Haley sat down again and Haley said, "Still impresses me the power Brooke Davis has on people, especially on Lucas" Nathan smiled and said, "I know what you mean.." Haley said, "you think Peyton will be all right?" Nathan said, "I don't know Haley.. but if she doesn't.. It's not going to be easy" Haley said, "yeah I know.."

Brooke and Lucas got to the nursery and Brooke said to the nurse, "We came to see baby Scott please" the nurse smiled and said, "Oh.. she just got here and she's so cute. You two are family?" Lucas said, "I'm her father" the nurse said, "congratulations are in order then, come on, I'll go get her for you"

They waited and the nurse came back with a baby in her arms and said, "Here you go daddy" Lucas took her and Brooke said, "Oh my God, she's so beautiful Luke.." Lucas just stayed quiet holding her and Brooke said, "Hi baby Scott, I'm your auntie Brooke" Lucas smiled and said, "Sawyer Brooke Scott"

Brooke looked at him and said, "What?" Lucas said, "Her name, Sawyer Brooke Scott.. Peyton and I had already agreed on that" Brooke started to cry and said, "it's perfect Luke.. Thank you" She looked at Sawyer and said, "I love you Sawyer and I'm going to spoil you so much" Lucas laughed a little and said, "not too much please"

Brooke smiled and said, "As much as I want Lucas Scott! I'm her auntie and she has my name so.." Lucas laughed and said, "So I think it's a bad time to say that we want you to be the godmother?" Brooke looked at him and said, "Are you serious?" He smiled and nodded and she said, "I don't know what to say.. that means so much to me Luke.."

Lucas smiled and said, "I know.. and Peyton knows too, that's why we chose you.. There is anybody better for the job" Brooke was crying again and he said, "So you want to hold your goddaughter?" Brooke nodded and Lucas passed Sawyer to her.

_End of flashback_

Brooke was still in her daydream when she heard someone yelling "Mom!" She looked up and said, "Oh sorry.. hi girly" the girl looked at her and said, "Mom are you okay? I've calling you for almost five minutes" Brooke got up and said, "I'm fine.. I was just looking at the pictures of your birthday and remembering things.."

Sawyer looked at her and said, "Are you sure?" Brooke smiled and said, "Yeah.. So why are you already up?" she said, "I don't know.. just wake up I guess" Brooke laughed and said, "Whatever you say blondie! What about the rest, are they still asleep?" she said, "Yeah otherwise it wouldn't be this quiet"

Brooke agreed and Sawyer said, "Are you sure you are okay mom? You still look weird" Brooke laughed and said, "yes and thank you" she laughed and said, "you know what I meant" Brooke said, "yeah, yeah, I'm fine.. don't worry okay" she agreed and Brooke said, "I love you Sawyer Brooke Scott, you know that right"

Sawyer smiled and said, "I love you too Brooke Penelope Davis" Brooke laughed and Sawyer said, "And now that we declared our love for each other can we go back to normal and can you make breakfast because I'm hungry" Brooke laughed, kissed Sawyer in the head and said, "Okay girly, go wake up the others while a get everything ready"

Sawyer said, "okay, just don't daydream anymore mom.. breakfast first please" they laughed, Sawyer went towards the bedrooms, Brooke was on her way to the kitchen when she stopped in front of the wall and looked at the pictures.

She looked at the picture of her and Peyton and said, "That right there, the smart-ass attitude, she got from you .. . Sometimes she's just like you, in every way.. it's kinda creepy Peyt!"

Brooke laughed, passed her fingers through the picture and said, "I miss you everyday blondie.." She looked at the next picture, it was of her and Sawyer and she said, "you would be so proud of her.. she's amazing Peyton" Brooke smiled, passed her fingers through the picture again and went to the kitchen.

_Flashback 10 years ago – part 2_

Brooke and Lucas went back to the waiting room, Haley looked at them and said, "So how is she?" Brooke smiled and said, "Perfect Hales.. she's just perfect" Nathan smiled and said, "Does she have a name yet?" Lucas said, "Sawyer Brooke Scott, we had decided awhile ago" Haley said, "Aww! I loved it Luke"

Lucas said, "You two can go see her if you want.. Haley already knows this, but Nathan, me and Peyton want you to be the godfather" Nathan hugged Lucas and said, "Thank you Bro, it'll be my pleasure" Haley smiled and said, "Poor little girl, with Nathan and Brooke as godparents, she has no chance"

They laughed and Nathan said, "Brooke is the godmother?" Brooke nodded and said, "Yes I am!" they smiled and Brooke looked at Haley and said, "You already knew?" Haley said, "Yeah.. Peyton and I talked.. she wanted to tell me first, to explain her choice and all, but like I said to her, I chose you to be Jamie's godmother so I know why she wanted you too"

Brooke hugged Haley and said, "I love my godchildren! And I so share her with you if you want!" they laughed and Nathan said, "Come on Hales let's go see the new addition to the family" Lucas and Brooke sat down and Nathan and Haley went to see Sawyer.

They all were back together waiting for news about Peyton and they were getting impatient, hours had passed and there were still no news. Brooke was walking to one side and the other, Nathan was up against the wall and Haley and Lucas were sitting down when they saw the doctor coming their way.

They all stood up and Lucas said quickly "How's Peyton?" the doctor looked at them and said, "I'm really sorry.. we did all we could.." Haley was already crying in Nathan's arms, Brooke was in shock and Lucas yelled "What? What you mean?" the doctor said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Scott but she didn't make it"

Lucas fell on the floor crying and yelling "No, it's not possible" Nathan stayed crying holding Haley who was shaking and crying even more and Brooke stood there in shock not knowing what to do or how to react.

_End Flashback_

Brooke was making pancakes, but she was still focused on her memories that they were burning and she didn't even noticed until she heard, "Mom! The pancakes!" She looked down and said, "Crap!" she threw them away and her son said, "Jeez Mom, Sawyer said you were weird today. Are you okay?"

Brooke looked at him and said, "Good morning to you too Nicky" He smiled, kissed her in the cheek and said, "Morning Mom.. but seriously, what's going on?" Brooke said, "nothing.. I just woke up a little off today.. I'm fine" he looked at her and said, "Liar.. but I'm here with you need to talk.. and you better come with a better excuse if Uncle Nate sees you"

Nicholas Connor Davis, Brooke met him when he was 10. She and Sawyer were at the cemetery visiting Peyton and Brooke saw a little boy standing in front of a headstone not crying or saying anything just staring at it. And that was it, they locked eyes and Brooke fell for him, one month later he was living with her and Sawyer, that was six years ago.

Brooke smiled and said, "Just help me with breakfast okay" He laughed and said, "Let me do it.. you might burn everything" She laughed and before she could say anything she heard "Morning Aunt Brooke" She smiled and said, "Morning little Haley"

Nicky and Sawyer laughed, Elizabeth Penelope Scott was Nathan and Haley daughter, nine months younger than Sawyer and she was just like Haley. They all sat on the table and Brooke said, "Lizzie where is your brother? And please don't tell me still sleeping" they laughed and Nicky said, "He was getting ready"

Brooke yelled, "James Lucas Scott! Get your butt in here right now" Jamie showed up and said, "Calm down Aunt Brooke, you're the one who always said that I have to look nice for the ladies" They all laughed and Lizzie said, "Please I don't want to hear it about you and the ladies" Sawyer said, "Me neither"

Brooke smiled and said, "I know that, but I also know that you can't be late anymore, and neither your partner in crime here" Nicky said, "Hey! I'm not the one who took forever to get ready" Jamie said, "And we're not going to be late" Brooke said, "You better not, you mother already called me and said if you two are late one more time you can say goodbye to the next game and no more sleepovers"

Nicky and Jamie groaned and Jamie said, "That's not fair!" Brooke laughed and said, "Yes it is" Nicky said, "We're so lucky to have Aunt Haley as our teacher and Uncle Nate as our coach" Brooke said, "Yes you are, they are the best" Nicky looked at her and said, "That was sarcasm Mom" Brooke smiled and said, "I know.. I just chose to ignore it, now eat"

Lizzie and Sawyer were still laughing and Brooke said, "You two can't laugh, you're just as bad as them. If I get called one more time because you were drawing or passing note with each other you can say goodbye to all your favorite stuff" they groaned and Lizzie knew that her mother would agreed with her aunt if that happened.

They finished eating and Brooke said, "Hey Nicky can you take the girls to school for me today?" He looked at her and said, "Sure mom.. just go talk to Uncle Nate or Aunt Haley, you are so not okay" Brooke half smiled and said, "They're at the school working.." Nicky said, "Go talk to Aunt Karen then.." Brooke groaned and said, "Fine.. now go!"

Nicky smiled and yelled, "Come guys! If you all are not in the car in 2 minutes you're going to school walking!" Brooke laughed and said, "Drive safe okay" Nicky said, "Always mom" Sawyer and Lizzie passed running through them to the car and they yelled "Bye mom" "Bye Aunt Brooke" Brooke smiled and went to her room get ready to work.

Brooke was leaving the house when she saw Jamie in the couch and she said, "Jamie Scott what are you doing here?" Jamie looked at her and said, "We need to talk.." Brooke said, "Okay.. what happened?" Jamie said, "I should be the one asking that question.. I know that face Aunt Brooke and you can't lie to me.. so let's talk"

Brooke smiled and said, "You and your dad think you know me so well.." Jamie laughed and said, "Because we do.." Brooke smiled and said, "It's nothing Jamie..I was just thinking about Peyton and everything.. it's been 10 years already.. that's all. I just got caught up in the past this morning" Jamie smiled and said, "Let's go visit her then.."

Brooke smiled and said, "You have to go to school" Jamie said, "This is more important.. we promised to each other to always be there.. so I'm here let's go" Brooke smiled and said, "You're my favorite man, you know that" Jamie smiled and said, "really?" Brooke said, "you have been since you were 4 years old.. but then you were my favorite little man.. now you're not little anymore but still my favorite"

They laughed and Jamie said, "You're the only person I tell everything to.. I'm just glad mom don't get jealous" Brooke said, "Because she's Haley and we don't need to tell her everything, she always knows"

They laughed and Brooke said, "Let's go then.." Jamie smiled, they got in the car and Brooke said, "I'm glad you're my godson" Jamie smiled and said, "Me too Aunt Brooke, me too"

Haley and Nathan were at school waiting for the classes to begin and Haley said, "Did you drop the boys at Karen's?" Nathan said, "Yeah they were still excited that they didn't have to go to school today" Haley laughed and said, "I bet they were" Nathan said, "Did you talk to Brooke this morning?"

Haley said, "Yeah, I called her to see how was everything.." Nathan laughed and said, "In another words, to tell her to not let the boys be late again" Haley laughed and said, "Kind of.. anyway she wanted to know how Alex was.." Nathan laughed and said "She worries too much about him.. he's great"

Haley smiled and said, "Well, she's Brooke Davis and his mom, so you know how she gets.. but you're right he's great, he adapted so well to all of us that it seems that he has been here forever" Nathan smiled and said, "I know right! Sometimes I forget that has been only 6 months.. he's so much like her that's scary"

They laughed and Haley said, "I know.. every time he smiles and I see that dimples I see Brooke, it's amazing that they found each other" Nathan smiled and said, "And Brian got a best friend.. everyone ended up happy" Haley smiled and said, "Those two are inseparable since they met.. it's so cute"

Alex James Davis, 5 years old and the newest addition to the family. Nicky social worker, Emma, called Brooke to talk to her about all the donations Brooke makes every month, Brooke went to meet her and when while she was waiting Alex sat next to her and started to ask all kinds of questions. When Emma showed up and saw them talking she knew what would happen. A week later, Alex went to live with Brooke and has been living with her for 6 months now.

Brian Evan Scott, the same age as Alex, son of Haley and Nathan and like Brooke likes to call Lizzie Little Haley, she calls Brian Little Nathan. He's just like his dad in every way and as soon as he met Alex they became best friends.

Nathan agreed and Haley said, "I got to go and get some things for class, see you on lunch time?" Nathan laughed and said, "Every time you say that I think we're back at school and you're my tutor.." Haley laughed and he said, "See you later babe, I have to go to the gym and talk to Skills too" they kissed and left.

Haley was at her desk when her students started to get in, she looked around and didn't saw Nicky and Jamie, she sighed and said, "Do they ever going to be on time for a change?" and she heard, "They're late again right?" Haley said, "Yes.. Why I'm not surprise! Lilly do you know where they are?"

Lilly smiled and said, "Hmm.. no?" Haley said, "Lilly Scott tell me right now" Lilly laughed and Nicky came in running and said, "I'm here, I'm here.. I'm not late aunt Hales.. I mean Mrs. Scott" Lilly laughed, Haley shook her head and he said, "Hey Beautiful" He kissed Lilly and she said, "Hey Boyfriend, cutting a little close don't you think?"

Haley said, "Yeah Mr. Davis, and where's your partner also known as my son?" Nicky smiled and said, "But this time wasn't my fault, mom asked me to drop Sawyer and Lizzie off.. and about Jamie.. well.." Haley said, "Well what?" Nicky said, "He said he had to talk to my mom about something so he stayed home"

Haley said, "He better have a pretty good excuse. Now you two go sit and no making out in my classroom! Jeez you two are so much like Brooke and…" Lilly and Nicky were looking at her and she said, "Class is starting go sit now" they went to their sits and Haley started the class.

Haley's class was almost over when Jamie open the door, everybody looked at him and he said, "Hm.. sorry I was late?" they laughed and Haley said, "Hey! Quiet! So James, can you give one good reason so that you can get to play on the next game?" Jamie smiled and said, "I have a note" Haley said, "You were with the principal?" Jamie said, "No.. It's from Aunt Brooke"

Haley grabbed the note, read it and said, "Okay.. We'll talk about this later, go sit" Jamie smiled and said, "Got it Mom.. I mean Mrs. Scott" Haley smiled and said, "Just sit Jamie" the minute he sat down the bell rang and class was over.

He smiled and said, "Well.. Awesome class today mom!" they all laughed even Haley who said, "don't forget the paper is due tomorrow! Have a nice day! Jamie, Nicky and Lilly I want to talk to you" They looked at each other and sat down again.

Brooke was at her store and today was definitely not her day. She was still thinking about the past and not getting any work done. She was fixing the mannequin when she looked at the street and saw him. At least she thought it was him. She froze and after she blinked he was gone.

She stayed looking through the window shocked and she thought, "I must be really losing my mind.. it can't be him.. can be?" Nathan entered the store and said, "Hey B" She looked at him and he said, "Okay.. What happened?" Brooke said, "What? Hmm nothing" Nathan said, "Oh yeah? So why is my son and yours worried about you? And why Haley asked me to come talk to you?"

Brooke looked at him and sighed and he said, "And even if I thought they were exaggerating after I saw you just now I would know that something was wrong.. So why don't you just tell me already?" Brooke said, "This morning I got a little caught up in the past.. I was looking at the pictures of Sawyer's birthday.."

Nathan said, "Yeah.. I was waiting for that. You always get like this after her birthdays.. but are you okay now? Something happened?" Brooke looked at him and said, "I don't know.. I think I saw him" Nathan said, "What? Him? Where? Are you sure?" Brooke said, "Hey! Don't steal my freak out!"

They smiled and Brooke said, "I don't know if was him.. he was right across the street.. Nate.." Nathan said, "Okay.. Let's calm down and think about this. Where did he go?" Brooke said, "I don't know. One minute he was there and the other he was gone.."Nathan said, "B.. It might be someone that looks like him.. you're thinking about this all morning.."

Brooke said, "Yeah.. Maybe.." They sat down and stayed quiet and she said, "But what if I'm not? What if it was really him? What if Lucas is back!" Nathan sighed and said, "Then I don't know B.. but we're all here together and we'll figure it out.."

* * *

**Thank you for reading guys! Hope you liked it..**

**So.. Brooke has two boys and a girl.. but no Lucas. Will that change?**

**Naley has two boys and a girl too! Karen and Lilly will be around a lot!**

**Quinn and Clay will show up later! Love them! **

**Is Lucas really back? And where was he?**

**How is everyone going to react if he is back?**

**There are a lot more to come.. so stay tune!**

**Now Please Review! I love it and it makes me so happy to know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Hey guys I'm back. Thanks so much for all the reviews, story alerts and story favorite! It means a lot!**

**Hope you keep reading and enjoying it!**

**Love, Sarah**

**

* * *

**

"_And Hansel said to Gretel: 'Let us drop these breadcrumbs so that together we find__ our way home, because losing our way would be the most cruel of things."_

Nathan looked at Brooke and saw how still worried she was and said, "Hey B. How about you and the kids come for dinner tonight? You and Hales can talk.." Brooke smiled and said, "That's sounds great but tonight I just want to stay home and enjoy my children's company."

Nathan smiled and said, "Okay.. but we're here for you" She half smiled and said, "I know.. it's just.."Nathan looked at her and said, "Just what?" Brooke looked down and said, "what if he is actually back and he wants his daughter? What if he tries to take her away from me Nate? I can't.."

Nathan hugged her and said, "He won't take her from you B." Brooke looked at him with tears in her eyes and said, "You don't know that.."Nathan said, "Yes I do, because I won't let him. She's your daughter Brooke, you might not have given birth to her but you are her mother. The only one she knows, you're the one that have been here by her side for the last 10 years not him."

_Flashback 10 years ago_

They all were in Nathan and Haley's house, they had just got back from Peyton's funeral. Peyton's funeral… Brooke couldn't stop thinking about that, she had just buried her best friend, what she was suppose to do now? She has been in shock since the doctor told them the news, the only reason she got up this morning was because Lucas and Sawyer needed her.

Brooke was the only person Lucas listened to since he heard the doctor telling them that Peyton had died. Karen had arrived later that day and tried to comfort her son but he just wouldn't let her. They all tried, but the only one Lucas talked to was Brooke, he didn't even want to hold Sawyer anymore.

All of their close friends were at the house, Larry was hold Sawyer and talking to Karen on the couch, Brooke just had convinced Lucas to eat something, Nathan went to Haley and said, "Hey babe" Haley hugged him and he said, "Have you seen Brooke?" Haley said, "Where do you think she is?"

Nathan sighed and said, "Taking care of Lucas.. Hales this is not good for her" Haley said, "I know Nate.. but what are we suppose to do? I don't know.. I just don't know anymore.." Nathan hugged her and said, "It's okay.. we'll figure it out.." They saw Jamie holding a plate with food and Haley said, "Jamie what is this?"

Jamie looked at her and said, "Food momma." Haley half smiled and said, "I know that. But you already ate."Jamie said, "This is not for me. It's for Aunt Brooke, she has to eat something momma, she looks really tired too. Is she going to be okay?" Nathan said, "She will buddy, we just have to look out for her. And you're doing a very good job."

Jamie smiled and went after Brooke. Karen stood up, went to Nathan and Haley and said, "Do you know if Lucas ate anything?" Haley said, "Brooke just gave him something" Karen said, "That girl is really something isn't she? I don't know where she finds all that strength" Haley nodded and Nathan said, "Yeah, but she's not wonder woman...She needs to look out for herself too"

All the guests and friends had left, Brooke was putting Sawyer to sleep in the guest room, Nathan, Haley, Karen, Larry and Jamie were in the living and Larry said, "Where is Lucas?" Haley said, "I don't know he was right here.." Nathan said, "I'll go see if he's upstairs".

They looked everywhere and didn't find him, Karen decided to go home and see if he went there. Haley was trying to call him when Brooke showed up and said, "She finally fell asleep.." she looked at them and said, "What happened?" Nathan said, "Hmm.. nothing" Brooke said, "Don't lie to me Nathan Scott, you never were good at that"

Nathan sighed and Larry said, "We don't know where Lucas is.." Brooke sat down and said, "Okay.. maybe he went for walk, clear his head.. maybe he's at the river court" Haley said, "Yeah.. maybe, but I call Skills and he went there and Luke isn't there.." They all stayed quiet and Brooke said, "Where's Karen?"

Nathan said, "She went home.. she thought maybe he went there" Brooke said, "He's not there. He hasn't been able to go in there since… he's not there" Karen came in and said, "Brooke is right he's not there.. but he was.." They looked at her, Brooke stood up and said, "What you mean?"

Karen said, "He was there.. he left.." Karen was crying and Haley said, "What? Karen what happened?" Karen said, "I went there and when I got to his room it was a mess.. he grabbed all his things.. he left Tree Hill" Brooke said, "NO! No he didn't.. he can't leave.." Nathan hugged Brooke and Karen said, "All his stuff are gone.. his car too.."

_End of Flashback_

Brooke looked at Nathan and said, "Nate I really appreciate you come and check on me.. I don't know what I would have done without you guys.. but you don't have to worry I'll be fine.. and don't you have a team to coach?"

Nathan smiled and said, "Yeah I do, but family come first right?"She smiled, kissed him on the seek and said, "You're right.. but you can go now. I'm better.. I promise" Nathan said, "Okay but call me later" Brooke smiled and said, "You got it Hotshot!"

He was leaving the store and she said, "And Nate.." he looked back to her and she said, "Thanks.. for everything" He smiled and said, "Welcome Davis" She smiled and said, "And Tell me son to go straight home after practice. No sneaking out with Lilly."

Nathan laughed and said, "You got it.. but he's just like you there's no way to know for sure" Brooke laughed and said, "Yeah don't remind me.." They laughed and Nathan went back to school.

He hadn't seen her in 10 years, 10 long years… he knew the moment he entered his car and left 10 years ago he was making a decision that would change everything and that he would never be able to take it back. But he did it anyway, and now that he was finally back he would to come face to face with everything and everyone he left behind.

He looked at her from across the street and he couldn't help but smiled, he missed everyone but just now he knew how much. She looked at him through the window and for a moment, for a second the locked eyes, all he wanted was to talk to her again but he couldn't, at least not right now, so he ran before she could do anything.

He was walking through town, he wanted to go back and talk to her, he wanted to go find Haley and Nathan, hell, he wanted to see his daughter, but that second he and Brooke locked eyes he remembered everything he did so yeah, he chicken out.

He was going back to his hotel and try to get his courage back when he saw it. Karen's Cafe. He stayed looking at it for while and decided to go in. He went in, looked around and a girl said, "Hey, welcome to Karen's. You can sit anywhere you want.."

Lucas looked at her and said, "Hmm, Thanks.." The girl said, "My name is Kate, can I get you anything?" He said, "Actually I was wondering how long this place is open?" Kate smiled and said, "I don't know for sure but I think for 9/8 years.." Lucas said, "There was one just like this.. with the same name, a long time ago.."

Kate said, "Yeah I know.. it's the same owner, Karen, she's awesome" Lucas smiled by the mention of his mother and said, "So she still lives here?" Kate said, "Yeah she has been living her for years now.. her and her family are just amazing people. Do you know her?"

Lucas said, "Yeah.. kind of.. Is she working now?" Kate said, "Not today, she took the day off to take care of her grandchildren.. but she might come by later" Lucas said, "Grandchildren?" Kate smiled and said, "Yeah.. they are so cute" Lucas said, "Hmm, do you know where she lives?"

Kate said, "Yeah, the same house she always lived, she never moved."Lucas said, "Thanks Kate.." Kate looked at him and said, "You didn't say your name. Do you want to leave her a message or something?" Lucas said, "No it's okay.. and it's Lucas.. my name is Lucas.."

He was walking through his old street, he saw his old house and stopped. He looked at it and said to himself "Great Lucas. You skip town 10 years ago without saying anything to anyone and now you come back and start to stalk them. Great you're a stalker now"

Karen had just finished clean the kitchen and was on the couch looking at some papers from the Cafe when Andy came, sat next to her and said, "I'm exhausted" Karen laughed and said, "And you wanted to have another one" Andy smiled and said, "I take it back, all Brooke's and Haley's children are more than enough and we have Lilly. I'm good!"

Karen laughed and said, "That's good to know.. anyway where are the boys?" Andy said, "I finally got them to calm down and watch a movie" Karen smiled and said, "Let's see how long that lasts" Andy grabbed his notebook and Karen continued to look at her papers when they heard, "Grandma!"

Karen smiled and said, "Well it was good five minutes" Andy laughed and Alex went to them and Karen said, "What can I do for you Alex Davis?" He smiled and said, "Nothing grandma, I just draw something for you" Karen picked up the paper and said, "Thank you honey, I loved it" Alex smiled and said, "Welcome grandma" he hugged her and went back to the bedroom.

Andy smiled and said, "You should see your face every time he calls you grandma.. well, when all of them call you grandma" Karen smiled and said, "I know, I love it! I love Brooke as she was my daughter so have her children call me grandma is just.. It means a lot.." Andy kissed her and said, "I know.. I loved it too"

Karen smiled and said, "I could never imagine 10 years ago that we would be here like this today.. that Brooke would be a mother of three" Andy smiled and said, "Yeah… you know, it's all thanks to Sawyer. The decision of letting Brooke take care of her was the best that you and Larry made" Karen agreed and said, "I know.. every time I see those two together I know was the right thing to do"

_Flashback 10 years ago_

They all had been staying at Haley and Nathan's place since Lucas left, almost two weeks ago. After realizing that Lucas had indeed left Tree Hill Brooke had a breakdown, she didn't talk to anyone for days, only with Jamie that refused to stay away from her, so they decided that it would be a good idea to everyone to stay together.

Nathan, Haley, Karen, Andy and Larry were in the kitchen making breakfast and Karen said, "Where's Jamie and Lilly?" Haley said, "They are playing in the living room" Larry said, "Brooke is still asleep?" Nathan sighed and said, "I don't think so.. Jamie said she was wake but she wanted to stay in her room"

Andy said, "How is she doing?" Nathan said, "Depends on the day.. but I think she's getting better, I mean at least now she's talking to us.." Larry said, "That's good.. because I have to leave.." Haley said, "Where are you going?" Larry said, "I have to go back to work.. and I just can't stay in this town anymore.." Karen looked at him and said, "What about Sawyer?"

Nathan said, "If you take her away I really don't know what would happen to Brooke.."Larry half smiled and said, "I know.. and I'm not going to.. I can't raise her alone and her family is here.. I'm not going to abandon her, I'm going to leave her with her family and I will come every chance I get.. if that's okay with you?"

Karen smiled and said, "Of course Larry. She's my granddaughter too.." Haley said, "And you can be sure that she'll be okay" Larry smiled and said, "I know that.. And I know that is what Peyton would wanted" They smiled and Nathan said, "Did you saw the tape that we found?" Larry said, "Yeah.. yesterday.. I know it's hard but you should watch it.. specially Brooke"

Karen said, "I'm sure that when she's ready she will.." Sawyer started to cry, Karen picked her up and Andy said, "I know that now is maybe not the time.. but who is going to take care of her? I mean where she will leave?" They all looked at each other, Sawyer was still crying and Larry said, "That's good question.. she need a stable home.. a bedroom.."

They agreed, Sawyer wouldn't stop crying and Haley said, "Let me try Karen" Haley picked up Sawyer and Nathan said, "What's wrong with her?" Haley said, "I don't know.. maybe it's cramps.." Brooke heard Sawyer crying and went to the kitchen. Brooke got there and said, "Hey.. what's going on?"

They looked at her and Nathan said, "Sawyer won't stop crying.. we don't know why" Brooke went to Haley and said, "Here.. give her to me Hales" Brooke picked her up and said, "Hey baby girl" one minute later Sawyer stopped crying. They all looked at Brooke and Sawyer, and Brooke said to Sawyer, "You missed your auntie Brooke? I missed you to girly.. let's go see what Lilly and Jamie are doing.."

Brooke left with a now peaceful and quiet Sawyer, Karen and Larry looked at each other smiling and Larry said, "So.. I guess we could all agree that Sawyer stays with Brooke right?" Haley smiled and said, "I think that there's not a place in the world where she would be more loved.. and besides they need each other."

_End of flashback_

Karen left the boys with Andy and went to the Cafe to see if everything was okay, she got there and Kate said, "Hey Karen" Karen smiled and said, "Hey Kate, how's everything?" Kate said, "Great. I'm just waiting for Nicky to get here" Karen smiled and said, "Oh, but he doesn't work today.. he has basketball practice"

Kate said, "I guess I forgot.." Karen smiled and said, "Nathan changed the days of practices I put it on the wall behind the counter" Kate said, "oh.. okay.."Karen said, "What's the problem Kate?" Kate said, "Nothing.. I just have to finish the paper for school and.." Karen smiled and said, "It's okay I cover for you.. you can go"

Kate hugged her and said, "Thanks so much Karen.. it's do tomorrow" Karen said, "It's fine Kate" Kate grabbed her purse and said, "Oh I almost forgot.. some guy can looking for you" Karen looked at her and said, "A guy? Who?" Kate said, "He said he knew you.. he didn't leave any message but he's name is Lucas"

Karen looked at her in shock and said, "Lucas?" Kate said, "Yeah.. are you okay?" Karen said, "How did he look like?" Kate smiled and said, "Kind of tall, blonde, blue eyes.. and very cute" Karen sat down and said, "Oh my God.." Kate said, "Karen?" Karen said, "What did he say to you?"

Kate said, "Nothing much.. he asked about the Cafe and if you were here.." Karen said, "And he left?" Kate said, "yeah.. I asked if he wanted to leave you a message he said no and that was it" Karen said, "Okay.. thanks Kate you can go" Kate said, "Okay, see you tomorrow" Karen nodded, Kate left and Karen said to herself, "It can't be.. Is he actually back? After 10 years.. Oh god. Things are about to get complicated."

* * *

**Thanks so much for Reading!**

**Please Review.. opinions and suggestions are always welcome! I'll try to update as soon as I can. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Hey guys I'm back.. **

**So sorry it took me this long to update!**** Hope you like this one.. a lot drama on the way !**

**Any questions, suggestions or ideas are always welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own One Tree Hill! I wish I did though..**

**R & R!**

**Love, Sarah**

**

* * *

**_"Do not look back and grieve over the past, for it is gone. And do not trouble about the future, for it is yet to come. Live in the present and make it so beautiful, that will be wroth remembering" - Ida Scott Taylor_

Brooke decided to close up the store early since she still couldn't get the whole Lucas thing out of her head. She stopped in front of Karen's house and took a deep breath before going in, every time she went there did that.. there were just too many memories in that house.

She opened the door and said, "Anybody home?" Andy showed up and said, "Oh, Hey Brooke. What are you doing here this early?" Brooke smiled and said, "I just couldn't focus today on work so I decided to finish up early and go home" Andy nodded and said, "Is everything okay?"

Brooke said, "It will be.. Now where is my baby?" Andy laughed and yelled, "Hey Alex! Come here please" Alex went running to the living room and when he saw his mom went straight to her arms. He hugged her and said, "Mommy! I missed you" Brooke smiled and said, "I missed you too little man! Too much that I think I'll never let you out sight again!"

She covered him with kisses and he said, "Okay! I don't like been away from you anyway… but I can still play with Brian right?" Brooke and Andy laughed and Brooke said, "Of course you can! Did you have fun on your sleepover?" Alex nodded and said, "Yeah mommy! We played basketball with Uncle Nate and Aunt Haley made Mac n' Cheese!"

Brooke smiled and said, "That's awesome buddy! And where is Brian?" Alex said, "We're playing in the bedroom! I'll go get him" He ran back to the room and Andy said, "Before you say anything he's great Brooke.. you don't need to worry" Brooke smiled and said, "Thanks, but I can help it.. Anyway, where's Karen?"

Andy smiled and said, "She went to the Cafe… you two are too much alike. She can't stop worrying about everything either" They laughed and Brian and Alex came running back. Brian hugged Brooke and said, "Hi Aunt B" Brooke smiled and said, "Hi there B man! You guys had fun today?" Brian smiled and said, "Yeah! Can we stay home from school every day?"

Brooke and Andy laughed and Brooke said, "You're too much like your dad you know that!" Andy laughed and said, "And I don't think your mom would like that idea so much" Brian moaned and said, "Oh man!" Brooke laughed and said, "Plus you have to go to school to learn new things.. and don't you want to play basketball like your dad and Jamie?"

Both Alex and Brian nodded and Brooke said, "You can only do that with you go to school" Brian smiled and said, "Okay! I want to go!" Alex said, "Me too!" Brooke and Andy smiled and Brooke said, "That's what I thought! Now how about we go home, Nicky is there and you three can play" The boys jump up and down and said, "Yes!"

Brooke laughed and said, "Go get your stuff then" They went to the room and Brooke said, "Thanks for watching them Andy" Andy smiled and said, "It was my pleasure Brooke.. anytime you need you know me and Karen are here" Brooke smiled, hugged him and said, "I know.. See you tomorrow"

They boys got back with their backpacks and Alex said, "We're ready mommy" Brooke smiled and said, "Okay.. so let's go then" They boys hugged Andy and they said, "Bye Grandpa Andy!" Brooke smiled and Andy said, "Bye boys! See you tomorrow" Brooke put the boys in the car and they left.

They got home and saw Nicky playing basketball outside, as soon as Brooke parked the car the boys ran to him. Nicky smiled and said, "Hey guys! I missed you last night little brother. Did you have fun?" Alex smiled and said, "Yeah we did" Brian smiled and said, "Can we play with you?"

Brooke went to them with their backpacks and Nicky said, "Hey mom" Brooke smiled and said, "Since you're here playing I'm guessing that all the homework is done.." Nicky laughed and said, "Hmm.. yes?" Brooke smiled and said, "Nice try buddy.. and I'm guessing that Lilly was here.." Nicky said, "How do you do that?"

Brooke laughed and said, "It's a gift.. five minutes and you three come inside got it?" They nodded and Alex said, "Come on big brother" Brooke smiled and Nicky went to them and they started playing.

Brooke had just hung up the phone when Haley and Sawyer entered the house. Haley smiled and said, "Hey Tigger. I came to exchange our children.." Brooke laughed and Haley said, "One little girl for one little boy please" Brooke laughed and said, "I got to say.. We're one weird family" Sawyer laughed and said, "Just now you're noticing that?"

Sawyer hugged her and said, "Hey mom" Brooke smiled and said, "Hey blondie.. how was your day?" Sawyer smiled and said, "Pretty good.. and you? Are you feeling better?" Brooke and Haley looked at each other and Brooke said, "Yeah.. I'm fine"

Brooke said, "Where's little Haley?" Haley laughed and said, "She stayed home with Nathan and Jamie, and are you ever going to stop calling her that?" Brooke laughed and said, "Hmm no.. It's cute and true!" Sawyer said, "She got a point there Aunt Hales" Haley laughed and said, "She's not that like me.. She's a little like Nate too"

Brooke laughed and said, "What is she doing?" Haley said, "What?" Brooke said, "Now.. when you left, what she was doing?" Haley said, "Her homework.." Brooke and Sawyer laughed and Brooke said, "I rest my case.." Haley laughed and said, "Oh well.. I have two sons just like Nathan I deserved a girl like me!"

They laughed and Sawyer said, "So.. where are the boys?" Brooke said, "Playing upstairs.. well Nicky was supposed to be doing his homework, but I doubt that his actually doing it.." Haley laughed and said, "Well.. he is your son.." Brooke looked at her and said, "So not funny.. Go and tell him to do it and tell Brian that Hales is here"

Sawyer agreed and went upstairs, Haley smiled and said, "So do you think he is coming down?" Brooke laughed and said, "No.. you'll have to go get him like always" they laughed and Haley said, "Oh well.. at least we have some time to talk.."

Brooke looked at her and said, "Let me guess.. Nate reported back to you" Haley laughed and said, "Yes" Brooke laughed and said, "You so trained him well Tutor-Mom" They smiled and Haley said, "So.. now the truth, how are you?" Brooke sighed and said, "Better.. but I still think that I saw him Hales, and that is what I can get out of my head."

Haley held Brooke's hand and said, "You really think it was him?" Brooke said, "Yeah.. it was fast, but I have a feeling you know.. I know it was him" Haley looked at her and said, "Why he would be back though? It's been 10 years.." Brooke said, "For his daughter.."

Haley said, "He's not going to take her Brooke! He's not!" Brooke started to cry a little and Haley said, "We're here for you Tigger. And if it is really him we'll deal with it together.. that's what family does" Haley hugged her and Brooke said, "I know.. Thanks for everything Hales.. it's just he always had this power over me, you know.."

Haley nodded and said, "It's going to be okay. I promise." Brooke half smiled and said, "And what about you? How are you doing?" Haley said, "I'm good.. the kids are good, me and Nate are great.." Brooke said, "But.." Haley said, "It's whole Lucas thing.. I've been thinking about it since Nate told me.. I always thought on what I would say to him if he came back.. but now all I feel is angry and hurt.."

Brooke hugged her and said, "Yeah.. I know the feeling.. but like you and Nate said, we just have to stay together" Haley nodded and said, "What about Karen?" Brooke sighed and said, "I don't know.. I'm just glad that she wasn't home when I picked up the boys.. how am I going to tell her that I think I saw her son?"

They looked at each other and Haley said, "Maybe we should wait to know for sure.." Brooke laughed and said, "Definitely" Haley lay down on the couch and said, "Don't you miss when things were more simple?" Brooke looked at her and said, "And when was that?" Haley thought about it a little and said, "Yeah.. I don't know.."

They laughed and Brooke said, "Where's is Quinn and her perfect life when we need her!" Haley laughed and said, "I think they get back in two days.." Brooke smiled and said, "Good we need a girl's night ASAP! How are Clay and the kids?"

Haley smiled and said, "Great. Quinn said they were having fun and that Clay's mom is loving having them there for awhile" Brooke smiled and said, "Good for them.. see! Perfect.. we really need her back" Haley laughed and said, "We sure do.. So let me go get my kid and go home before Nathan calls to see why I'm taking so long"

Brooke smiled and said, "Good luck" Haley laughed and went upstairs. Five minutes later Haley and Brian got downstairs, Brooke laughed and said, "Five minutes Hales.. you're getting good!"

Haley laughed and Brian said, "Aunt B! Tell mommy that I can stay a little more!" Brooke smiled and said, "Sorry little man but your mom is the boss, I only have power with your dad"

Haley laughed and said, "Told you so buddy! Let's go and if you're good boy I let you watch TV until it's time for bed" Brian smiled and said, "YAY, okay mommy!" Brooke laughed and said, "Blackmail Hales? Who are you and what you did with my Tutor-Mom?" Haley laughed and said, "Shut up! I learned from you!"

They laughed and Haley said, "Let's go Brian.." Brooke hugged him and said, "See you tomorrow okay little Nathan" Haley laughed and Brian said, "Okay. Bye Aunt B.. I love you" Brooke said, "I love you too" She hugged Haley and that said, "Bye Tigger.. if you need anything call us" Brooke nodded and said, "You too. See you tomorrow.."

Brooke and the kids were having dinner and Brooke said, "So how was everyone's day? Up's and down's time?" They smiled and Alex said, "Me first! Me first!" they laughed and Sawyer said, "Okay go ahead little bro" Alex smiled and said, "My 'Up' today was not having school and staying home" They laughed and Brooke said, "You know you have to go tomorrow right?"

Alex sighed and said, "Yes.." Nicky laughed and said, "And your 'down'?" Alex smiled and said, "I didn't have one! Today was awesome!" They smiled and Brooke said, "Who's next?" Sawyer said, "I'll go.. my 'Up' today was that uncle Nate promised to take me to the carnival in Charlotte next month!"

Brooke said, "He did what?" Sawyer looked at her and said, "Oh yeah.. I supposed to ask you first. Can I go please?" Brooke laughed and said, "I guess so.. I'll have a talk with your uncle Nate later" Nicky smiled and said, "Can I go to?" Alex said, "Yeah me too" Brooke laughed and said, "I'll talk to Nate and Hales and we'll see okay"

They nodded and Sawyer said, "And my 'Down' was that I had a surprise test.. and let's just say that I was really surprised mom" They laughed and Brooke said, "Oh God.. we talk about it later.. Nick.." Nicky smiled and said, "Well.. my 'Up' today was that I wasn't late to school and I'll play on the next game!"

Nicky and Alex high fived and Alex said, "YAY! We're so going to win!" They laughed and Nicky said, "And my 'Down' was that Aunt Haley gave ton of homework to do" Brooke smiled and said, "That I hope you finish in time" Nicky smiled and said, "Yes Mom" Sawyer smiled and said, "What about you, mom?"

Brooke looked at them and said, "Well.. my 'Up' today is right now, just been with you is the best part of my day" They smiled, Alex gave her a kiss and Sawyer said, "You're so cheesy mom" Brooke looked at her, smiled and said, "You have your moments to blondie, don't kid yourself" they laughed and Nicky said, "And your 'Down'?"

They looked at her and she said, "My 'Down'… my 'Down' was when my past caught up with my present and I thought I couldn't deal with everything.. but you know what? I can and we'll be just fine" Alex smiled not really getting it but happy that his mom was fine, Nicky and Sawyer looked at each other and Sawyer said, "Mom.."

Brooke said, "I'm fine guys.. really. I promise." They nodded and Brooke said, "So.. who's turn to do the dishes?" The three of them said together, "Not mine" Brooke laughed and said, "fine.. just because I love you too much" They smiled and she said, "Now go, Nick finish your homework, Sawyer your room is a mess and Alex get your stuff ready for school tomorrow"

Brooke finished cleaning the kitchen and organizing her work stuff and went to put Alex to bed. They were laying down on his bed, Brooke had just finished reading to him and said, "Okay buddy, time to sleep" Alex got comfortable and said, "I love you mommy.. thank you for been my mommy"

Every night he said that and every night she cried, she kissed him and said, "No baby, thank you for been my son. I love you so much, don't forget that" Alex smiled and said, "Night mommy" He hugged his Teddy bear with the Ravens jersey that Nathan gave to him when they first met, Brooke turned off the lights and said, "Sweet dreams baby boy"

Brooke went to Sawyer's room. Her room was so much like Peyton was that gave Brooke the chills sometimes, but most of time it was her favorite room. Sawyer knew everything about her birth mom, Brooke never hid anything from her and was more than happy to help her have a room just like Peyton had.

Brooke opened the door and saw Sawyer sat down in her bed with her IPod's on looking at a box and her room still a mess. Brooke laughed and said, "I think I told you to clean this up" Sawyer took her phones off and said, "Oh sorry mom.. I got distracted" Brooke sat next to her and said, "I noticed it.."

Sawyer looked at her and said, "I just felt like looking to Peyton's stuff.." Brooke looked at the box and said, "You can call her mom you know.. we talked about this, it's fine.. and the box it's yours. She made it for you, so you can look any time you want.." Sawyer said, "I know.. we always look together, and I like that.. I think she would want that.. me and you remembering her together.."

Brooke started to cry and Sawyer said, "Hey.. don't cry mom.." Brooke said, "Sorry, I just miss her and today my mind was in the past all day.." Sawyer hugged her and said, "like you said, we're going to be fine.. she's looking out for us to make sure of that.. you always told me that" Brooke smiled and said, "You're too much like her sometimes, you know"

Sawyer laughed and said, "Yes, you tell me that every day.. I wish she was here or that I could at least had met her.. but since none of that is possible I'm just glad that I have you" Brooke kissed her and said, "I love you so much Sawyer Brooke Scott.. you have no idea.." Sawyer smiled and said, "I love you too mom.. and you know, mama Peyton wouldn't want you to be all sad.."

Brooke smiled and said, "Yeah.. I know.." Sawyer started to put the things back in the box and Brooke said, "Sawyer… you know you can talk to me about anything right?" Sawyer nodded and Brooke said, "And I know we.. I don't talk about you father a lot.. but if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here"

Sawyer looked at Peyton's drawing of her and Lucas and said, "I know that mom.. it's just.. I don't care you know.. I know everything that there's to know. My mom died. She didn't have a choice, but he did and he chose to leave. So why do I have to care if he didn't?"

Brooke looked at her and said, "Because you're not him.. because you're my kid, and most important you're Peyton's daughter. So you can care.. you can be angry.. we can talk about.. we can do anything you want. I just want you to know that I love you, you have a family that loves you and we're here"

Sawyer hugged her and said, "I love you mommy.." Brooke smiled and said, "We can talk about more tomorrow.. now time to go to bed" Brooke put the box on the desk, Sawyer laid down and said, "Can I listen to mama Peyton's IPod until a fell asleep?" Brooke smiled and said, "Sure kiddo.. Night girly" Sawyer smiled and said, "Night mom"

Brooke went to Nick's room and when she opened the door he jumped from the bed to his desk, Brooke laughed and said, "Too late Buddy! I caught you." Nicky sighed and said, "I can't study anymore mom.. I just can't" Brooke laughed and said, "You're too much like me" Nicky laughed and said, "Aunt Haley says that everyday… and not in the good way"

They laughed and Brooke said, "I'm going to have a talk with her… so you need any help? Not that I'll be able to help you.." they laughed and Nicky said, "I'll just get Lilly to teach me tomorrow" Brooke smiled and said, "Good choice.. but don't go all Naley on me got it?" Nicky laughed and said, "Got it. We're not that Naley anyway.. so don't worry"

Brooke smiled and Nicky said, "So.. how are you? Really?" Brooke smiled and said, "I'm fine Nick..." Nicky said, "It's about Sawyer's dad right? Lucas?" Brooke sat down and said, "How do you know?" Nicky smiled and said, "I know you mom.. so what's up?" Brooke said, "I don't know yet.. I think I saw him.."

Nicky said, "What? He's back?" Brooke said, "I'm not sure.. but yeah I think so.." Nicky looked at her and said, "Things are about to get messy aren't they?" Brooke said, "Maybe.. but it's going to be okay.. and if he's back.. Lilly is going to need you, she is his sister.." Nicky nodded and said, "She talks about him sometimes.. what she remember about him..I mean.."

Brooke sighed and said, "If he's actually back.. things are going to get complicated.. 10 years is a long time.." Nicky said, "I'm here for you mom.. you can always talk to me" Brooke smiled and said, "I know.. I love that, but that works both ways got it. I'm here too for whatever" They hugged and Brooke said, "Want to watch a movie?"

Nicky smiled and said, "What about my homework?" Brooke said, "I'm giving you the rest of the night off.. just ask Lilly for help tomorrow" Nicky smiled and said, "okay.. let's go then" Brooke said, "It's my turn to choose" Nicky laughed and said, "Just please anything but chick flicks" Brooke laughed and they went to the living room.

In the morning was the usual chaos, they all woke up late and they all were running around trying not to be late. Nicky went to pick up Lilly and Jamie to go to school and Brooke took Sawyer and Alex.

Lucas stopped in front of Tree Hill High, looked around and couldn't help but smiled. He missed this place, he took a deep breath and walked in. He decided that it was better to go see Haley first, of course she would be mad at him, but she was Haley he thought, better face her first than the others.

He had gone to her old house but they didn't live there anymore, so his only hope was that she would still be a teacher there. He walked the empty hallways and all his old memories rushed back to him. He was passing through the gym when he heard voices and a basketball sound, he looked around and decided to see what was that.

The practice had just ended and Nicky and Jamie was the only ones left at the basketball court. Jamie threw the ball to Nicky and said, "So are you ready to kick some ass next game?" Nicky laughed and said, "I'm always ready unlike you" they laughed and Jamie said, "Yeah right.. you wish"

Lucas watched the boys and smiled, Jamie smiled and said, "Who's the captain?" Nicky laughed and said, "I'm the co- captain! Big deal!" Lucas laughed, they boys looked around to see if there were anyone out there and Lucas hid next to the bleachers. Jamie took the ball from Nicky's hand and said, "How about a one-one to see whose better?"

Nicky smiled and said, "Okay! I'm going to kick your ass " Jamie smirked and said, "Let's see about that " They started to play and Lucas said to himself, "Is that Jamie! And Davis? Oh my God.." Lucas continued to watch the boys play, they remind him so much of him and Nathan.

A girl entered the court passing through Lucas and almost seeing him, she went straight to the boys and said, "What do you think you are doing?" They stopped and looked at her and Jamie smirked and said, "Playing basketball?" Nicky laughed and the girl said, "I've been waiting for you guys for an hour! We have to go"

Jamie looked at her and said, "Jeez Lilly relax! We were just going to go now" Lucas looked at her and whispered, "Lilly? She grown up so much.." And he heard, "That's what happens in 10 years" He turned around and said, "Nathan" Nathan looked at him and said, "So it's true.. you're really back"

The kids were goofing around and didn't notice them, before Lucas could say anything Nathan said, "Why are you back? You know what.. I don't care. Just stay away from my family" Nathan went to the kids and said, "What are you guys doing? We're late! Let's go now" Jamie looked at him and said, "Sorry dad we got caught up practicing"

Nathan smiled and said, "Yeah practicing right" They laughed and Nicky said, "We're going to change and we meet you at front okay Uncle Nate?" Nathan nodded and said, "Okay but you Lilly come with me.. Nicky here is too much like his mother" Nicky laughed and said, "Hey! I'm so telling her that you said that"

They laughed and Lilly said, "She knows it's true" They laughed and Nathan said, "And her and Hales are going to kill us if we're late so go!" Jamie ran to the locker rooms, Nicky kissed Lilly and said, "Sorry to keep you waiting.. I'll be fast I promise" She smiled and said, "You still own me" He laughed and followed Jamie.

* * *

**Thank you so much for Reading!**

**Next: Dinner at Naley's **

**Nathan tells them he saw Lucas.**

**Quinn/Clay and the kids (twins btw) get back**

**Pleasseee Review! I need them.. =)**


End file.
